


After You Fall Asleep

by Kazeshiwa (memorywolf)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash, im revising this atm, looking back and hating myself for horrid writing, magic hocus pocus going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/Kazeshiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish and Cadel Smith are brothers, they are orphans, they are travelers, they are supernatural. The Smith brothers have a history that will follow them and dictate their future. The avengers happen to come across the brothers and Director Fury takes an interest, adventures ensues. *contains slash with OCs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm rewriting bits and pieces of this, and editing some things, I'll list all the changes in a new chapter. 1/6/2014 - date which i'm editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or anything else that I don't own. I own my OCs and this plot.

Screams could be heard from that dreadful house, no, not screams of terror, but screams of a man, repeatedly slamming his fists down on his not-so-innocent-anymore children. The children, one child and one only an infant, barely three months old, did not make a sound, safe for some grunts here and there. Now, the mother, said to always be protecting their children, was standing at the doorframe chugging down liquor, adding a few kicks here and there, just to make the masterpiece.

The child wrapped his entire body around the infant as much as possible, taking all the blows for himself, his teeth sinking into his lips, drawing blood. The child's leg was still in a cast -freshly out of the hospital- he was smart, he used it to block the glasses and sharper objects.

The man took out a knife and it reflected under the lights, shining like the night stars. Now the child was scared, his father had never used a knife before, he was truly scared. When the knife went down, he screamed, a scream filled with only agony and helplessness, able to break anyone's heart, and that it did.

The knife barely missing the child, still chipped his arm, blood spilling out. Now that was small matter, the father was a whole new different entertainment.

Bits and chunks of flesh flew around as every bone in the man's body cracked and simply turned into dust. Every single one of his blood cells, tissues, nerve, muscle, organ -you name it, you got it- exploded in every direction you could think of.

When the silence settled in, the lady lay like a rag doll on the ground. The only sound was of the child weeping silently as his blood slowly stopped flowing, cradling his infant of a brother in his arms.

Everything turned into a blur and white light was all that he could see when he opened his eyes from the dream that came to haunt him every day and night.

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!" a boy in his late teens shook the older brother as hard as possible. When the elder turned his head, he took the teen into his arms and wouldn't let go.

This was it, this was their usual morning routine, with the muffled screams of the elder and the younger shaking him violently.

The elder let out a breath of sigh as he let go of his younger brother.

"It's really tiring waking up like this every morning..." He pushed his hair back, it was getting longer and he was thinking maybe he should keep it.

"You'll get over it soon Hamish." He grinned. The elder gave a small twitch of lips.

"Alright, up up, pack up and let's get going, there's a river downhill." he crawled out of the sleeping bag and rolled it up, the younger doing the same. Once they reached the river, they stripped themselves -they've been doing it far too many times to be awkward anymore- and took a blissful bath.

"God I needed that bath, that's the part I hate most about traveling, we rarely get decent showers..." the younger complained.

"Yeesh, stop complaining, we have more ground to cover, let's get going."

"Wait wait! Can you make that cute water pet you did the other day? you just have to make it! I'll keep it in shape! Pretty please?" The younger gave his best puppy dog eyes.

The elder cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew, a melodious tone flowed out as the water from the river extended out in a thin line. Soon it formed into a shape of a kitten.

"There, now let's go." He turned and walked, his brother and the latter's new pet following close behind.

"Hehe, I'm gonna name it Coffee!" he giggled.

The elder sighed and the journey began.

_-some time later-_

"Now what did I say about bears, Cadel?!" The elder said albeit loudly as they ran for their lives from the huge as bloody hell bear.

"But Hamish, it isn't even-" Hamish shot a glare at the younger.

"Never go near them and/or touch their babies..." Cadel muttered.

"Good, now stop him for awhile, I can't work when I'm running for god's sake.." He fished out his flute from his seemingly bottomless bag.

Cadel muttered a few incantations and a few swipes of hands, the bear froze on the spot, letting out loud growls. Hamish played his flute, the leaves turning sharp and shooting down just surrounding the bear, effectively giving him no space to move.

"What are you waiting for? Run run!" Hamish ran ahead with Cadel following behind, his pet long gone. They ran until they were a safe distance away.

"Ah bloody hell, that hurts!" The elder fell sitting onto the floor, clutching his permanently damaged leg.

"This is seriously unfair, can you do something about this Cadel?" his brother nodded and muttered some incantations and Hamish's leg wrapped by a green glow.

"Better?"

"Much better, thanks bro."

"No prob, think you can still walk?"

"Make me a staff of something, I don't want a cane, don't make me a cane, I'll kill you."

His brother giggled before summoning the staff. It wasn't really a staff, but sort of like the outline of it. Hamish took the green 'staff' and pushed himself up, stumbling a little before getting back his balance again.

"We're almost to the city!" Cadel jumped excitedly.

Hamish smiled to himself, he would do anything to keep the smile on his brother's face, he wouldn't even mind doing again what he did when he was six, all for the sake of his brother.

"Well here goes all our money..." Hamish playfully grinned. His brother looked at him before a wicked smile spread across his face and he punched his elder brother on the arm.

"Hahaha! We could always do street performances, magic and music, what a couple!"

"Ha! Considered you don't get caught first!" the police were a hassle to them, some street entertainment won't kill them... would it?

"Hmm, we'll work something out. What time is it?" The elder looked for his little clock in his pocket, fishing out a coffin shaped locket-watch thing. "Half past twelve, can we get something to eat? I'm starving." their stomachs rumbled as in protest to the lack of food.

"You meant food or ... that...?" The younger tried his luck again.

Hamish sighed. "Don't even try to start it again, why can't you wait until you're of age, I could wait until I'm 26, can't you?"

"Aww, but - I just- we- gah! Whatever, I give up!" The younger pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that! McDonalds?" He tried his best to cheer up his dear little brother. At that, Cadel's face lit up, "Really? You're paying?"

"Yeah, is that really McDonald? Why is it so freaking huge?" He wasn't exaggerating, the shop took up the space of at least 5 shops and it's a double storied. "That just means more places to sit but longer waiting lines, yes?"

Cadel dragged Hamish across the street towards the fast food store, Hamish dreading the fats while Cadel was craving for it.

"Alright alright, I get it, hurry up right? You go and order first, I'll go find us some seats, I want fries and any burger that has three layers." Hamish went in search of empty seats, passing by a table of party kids, some girls pushing their friend's hands, whispering and pointing his way, and as the friend looks over, a royal blush quickly tainting her face.

He finally found an empty space and sat. He sighed, 'this is going to be a long long day.'

_-that day evening-_

"Thank You." Hamish said as he took the hotel room cards and went to the lift with his brother trailing behind.

"This room is so awesome." Cadel said. "Well it better be, it's costing me a lot more than the last one ..." Hamish grumbled. His brother laughed.

"Well you settle in first, I'm going for dinner, call room service." He said as he walked out.

"Be careful!"

"I always am!"


	2. An Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadel gets hurt and Hamish is blinded by his powers as he gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamish will not always be so mary sue, i promise. It's just that uncontrolled rage you get?

**CHAPTER 2**

Hamish walked into the room, stopping momentarily when he smelt a faint smell of blood. 'Blood?'

Curious, he walked as quietly as possible, following the sweet scent. The bathroom door was open and light was shining through it, a few quiet hisses could be heard.

He peeked through it and saw his brother's black hair, he relaxed.

"Cadel? Hey, you oka-" Hamish stopped halfway as he saw what his brother was doing. Cadel was dabbing concealer on his face, halfway through the red patch on his face. When he saw his brother, he quickly covered his right cheek with his hand.

"Brother! H-hey! Haha, I was so clumsy, I was taking a walk and I accidentally ran into a light pole, how stupid is that?" Cadel laughed nervously, not convincing at all.

Hamish was disappointed, then in an instant the disappointment turned into anger.

"What happened Cadel?! Who did this?" he snatches his brother's hand out of the way, staring at the angry red mark.

"It's nothing!"

"It's not nothing! Why didn't you kill them, why did you let them hurt you?"

"Because you said I shouldn't do it before I'm of age!" Cadel shouted.

Hamish blanked for a second.

"H-Hamish! My hand, it hurts!" he quickly let go of his brother's hand, staring as his brother brought the hand up to his chest, looking at him in disbelief.

"Sorry!" Hamish reached his hand out to his brother, much to both their surprises, Cadel flinched back. Hamish's heart crumbled, as if his whole person was sinking. He slowly turned and walked out, he was about to walk out the door, but a hand stopped him.

"Hamish! Hamish! I'm sorry! But I'm really alright! You don't need to worry!" the elder could tell that Cadel was on the verge of tears, and it would kill him if his baby brother cried because of him.

"It's alright, let's go to bed for now and we can talk about it later alright?" He faked a smile.

"Alright..."

They both went to bed, Hamish not wanting to leave Cadel alone, sat beside him until he fell asleep. But just as he was about to head to bed, Cadel started muttering and turning and twisting in his bed.

"Stop! Stop it! Get the hell away!" Hamish quickly took hold of the younger's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Cadel! Cadel! Snap out of it!" The younger jumped awake, breathing heavily.

"Hamish... Don't leave okay? I'll be fine tomorrow, just- just stay with me tonight, okay?" Hamish didn't say anything and just tugged his brother back in, settling down beside his bed and started singing to his brother.

The song was a lullaby Hamish would always sing to his brother when he had nightmares or couldn't go to sleep.

The younger was lulled to sleep, and as the elder was falling too, he swore that he would kill those who dare harm his dear brother.

The morning was not awkward at all, they were talking as usual, and as Cadel promised, his wounds were healed thanks to his magic.

"Let's go to a museum today, I'm feeling like a dinosaur!" Cadel fake growled as Hamish tried his best to laugh.

* * *

 

**Hamish POV**

Tonight, tonight is when the party starts, I don't care who you are, what you do, as long as you so much as lay a finger on a single hair of my brother, I will rip you out molecule by molecule.

My brother, you will never get hurt again if I can help it, I promise you that, because if you're hurt, the world's most painful experiences will dawn upon those who dare hurt you.

For now though, let's just get your smile back.

* * *

 

**Cadel POV**

Well, at least he calmed down, I don't wanna see him mad, more so because of me. He's had enough trouble for one lifetime, even if he won't tell me, I won't look over it. He's the only person I have and ever need, I will never do anything to make him leave me.

My dear brother, you won't tell me where our parents are, you won't tell me your nightmares, but I'll always be there for you.

For now, let's bask in the joy of being together.

* * *

 

**Third person POV**

_-Night time back at the hotel-_

"Brother! I'm going out, don't you dare take a step out of this hotel room, understand?" Hamish's tone was serious.

"Aye aye!" Cadel smiled back. His brother was going out to 'satisfy his desire' as he says it.

"Good, now go to bed, good night butterfly." He waved and locked the door as he went out. He smiled when he faintly hear a goodnight from his brother.

As he impatiently stepped out of the hotel and into the back alleyway, a low animalistic growl escaped his throat. Those idiots will pay for yesterday.

He sniffed the air and quickly pin pointed their location. With a mumble of words in a melody, he was gone in a snap.

The idiots were hanging in a dimly lit back alley. Hamish walked with his hands in his jacket pocket. He knew they were going to spring on him, but they didn't know what was coming their way.

"Come on out little rats, I've got a surprise for you." The three idiots hiding behind the walls froze, before taking out knives from their pocket.

"Well you knew we were here, I'll give you credits for that, but you just got a one way ticket to hell old man!" The one at the front with dyed golden hair smirked.

Hamish smirked back. "Well that's quite all right, I never believed there was a heaven anyway, and by the way, I'm not that old." The three boys growled and sprang for Hamish.

Hamish's mind burned and clouded with blind fury.

" **Stop.** " A heavy voice rang in their heads, their limbs stopped without so much as a hint of resistance.

" **Sit.** " Hamish commanded as if talking to dogs.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" The one with the brown hair shouted, sitting down too.

" **Hush.**  Now be careful about language. As for your incomplete and impolitely built question, I'm simply restraining you. And remember yesterday? Well you see, they boy you 'roughed up' yesterday, was of my blood, and  _whoever messes with my blood, messes with me_." Hamish's eyes turned from his usual forest green into a blood red.

"Ha! That wimpy kid yesterday? He was a piece of cake!" the blonde.

*Crack* "AUGHHH!" The blonde's left leg was bent the way that should never be possible.

"Listen here foolish mortals, you do not raise your voice to me, my voice is absolute, you will suffer and it will be beyond the ends of this world." The dark heavy voice filled their minds.

The other two rats gulped before they were convulsed in pain and agony, every single bone in their body down to their very toes was being squished and pressured to break, the not so important ones already broken in more pieces than half.

The alley was filled with screams but Hamish didn't bother, this was a secluded place, no one will be coming to their aid anytime soon.

"I will rip you out.  **cell. by. cell.** "

" _Retro_!" Their blood was going against what was normal, flowing backwards, ruining the entire system. The blood was starting to clot as it was never supposed to flow backwards, and the valves were preventing them from flowing backwards.

" _sui mutilationem_!" The knives in their hands were being directed to arteries and veins, their pathetic limbs moving despite the beyond recognition pain the owners were going through.

Blood spurted out a high speed, the pressure applied in their body forcing body fluids, blood and flesh, anything movable, out.

But of course, what would be torture if the victims themselves were dead?

Their hearts beat at a slow pace, but still beating nonetheless.

"I'll take pity on you pathetic humans, your blood will probably run out by sun rise tomorrow, but until then, have fun." Hamish smirked, his red eyes slowly going back to green.

He pulled up his hood and hummed a tune as he slowly walked out of the alley and into the deserted streets, his satisfaction was filled to the max, after all, nothing feeds the demon heart better than other's pain and agony.

He skipped his usual night meal today, despite that, he was fully sated.

* * *

"I'm serious, the 3 thugs were screaming bloody murder, and this guy just walked away." Natasha said as they all stayed silent for a while, pondering the possibilities of a new enemy.

"Then we should confront this enemy-to-be of ours and give him or her a mighty painful beating." Thor boomed.

"If it's you then it's all right, but if it's any other of us, we'll just be sending our own deaths." Tony rubbed his chin.

"I think this might be related to Loki." Natasha said. At the mention of his brother's name, Thor perked up.

"You are assuming that Loki is behind this attack? Remember, he is on his 5 year probation."

"I'm not entirely sure, but this guy was definitely using magic."

"Well, we cannot make assumptions with just a guess, we should investigate, but for now, just keep a sharper eye when you're patrolling." Steve ordered.

"Aye aye captain." everyone replied, long since agreed that Steve was team leader.

Natasha was still suspecting Loki about yesterday's incident. But was it Loki? He couldn't be so reckless to do these things during his probation, could he?

Natasha shook her head, she had to stop assuming, she needed to find evidence. The victims were beyond saving so they were probably dead by now.

"Just in time. Sit back down, I have a matter to discuss, an important matter." Fury walked in and stood at the head of the meeting table.

"I just got intel today, yesterday there were suspicious detection of magic in an unnamed alley. I had someone check up on it, and it wasn't Loki's magic." Thor gave out a sigh at that, so his brother hadn't been stupid.

"But it is not of any registered profile. This afternoon, Agent Coulson is bringing them in for the usual profiling. Captain, I suggest you to attend it, I will be there too."

"You should just offer them a place at my place while you're at it." Tony huffed.

"Wait Tony, that's a good idea. Keep an eye on them yes?" Natasha smirked.

"Then it is done. Stark, make space in that tower of yours." Fury said as he walked out in a hurry with Steve following behind.

Stark smirked when he noticed he had more toys to play with. Because let's face it, Tony will never gawk...

* * *

 

Hamish and Cadel walked out of the hotel with their bags in tow.

"So where to today?" Hamish asked his brother.

Cadel was about to suggest the supermarket to get some food when -literally- men in black stepped in on their view.

Cadel's magic sparked on his fingertips and he took a step forward. Hamish's hand came and blocked him from advancing any further.


	3. Meet the Stiffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official paperwork and hunky muscular guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking…"
> 
> 'thinking…'
> 
> " _whispering... ___"
> 
> Notice: I mistakenly put Cadel's last name as Hamish in the form and I sincerely apologize but I'm too terribly lazy to edit it. Soz.

**CHAPTER 3**

"We are agents from SHIELD and we would like you to come with us." Two men in black stood beside the brothers.

"And why would we do that?" Hamish's eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry. We are not taking you into custody, it's just certain procedure." Agent Coulson came out from behind the two men.

"Procedure?" The younger asked.

"Yes, supernatural beings procedure."

Before Cadel opened his mouth again, Hamish whispered to him. " _Let's see what they have for us then._ "

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"Oh, that's confidential, but don't worry, you will not be in harm's way." Agent Coulson said.

"Well, pleasure working with you, name's Hamish, he's Cadel."

"I am Agent Coulson, we'll be there in a few minutes, just take some time and relax." They were already in the car on the way to headquarters, to meet Director Fury, and maybe Captain America.

 _"Are you sure it's safe, I don't really feel like dying before time..."_  Cadel hugged closer to his brother.

 _"It's alright, I'm here to protect you."_  Hamish smiled and pumped his fist against his heart. Cadel laughed at that.

Hamish would have to be careful though, it was dangerous to follow them. One, because they knew they were supernatural. Two, well because generally, following random strangers around isn't good.

" _Cadel, think you could put an invisible one on my leg, if I limp I'm going to look weak_." Hamish sighed, what a bother that leg of his was.

" _Sure_." Cadel muttered the spell under his breath, made a few small mostly unnoticeable hand motions. Hamish breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the invisible leg brace under his black jeans. Agent Coulson shifted uncomfortably, sometimes not understanding what other people were saying was actually more disturbing than you could've thought it was.

"Rest assured agent Coulson, I was just calming my brother down, he gets nervous about these formal things."

"Ah, I see. Well don't worry too much, it's just registering into the records and filling in some of your personal details. Captain America will be there, if it makes you feel any better."

"Alright we're here."

They got out of the car and went through the metal doors and into the cold corridor. They passed through door after door, all with every kind of security measure you can think of. "This is the last one, I promise." Agent Coulson said as they neared door with two guards standing at the side holding two metal sticks.

"Metal detectors, you're going to have to leave everything metal you have out here." One of the guards held out a tray for them.

Hamish chucked nervously, Cadel just laughed at his brother.

Cadel reached into his pocket and took out his phone, a few blocks of solid metal, a few pens, and his wallet. He pulled out his laptop from his backpack and raised both his hands. The other guard scanned him and Cadel smiled when it didn't beep.

Hamish reached into his black coat's pocket and took out a handful of guitar picks, picking out the metal ones and putting it on the tray while keeping the rest of the plastic ones. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out several daggers, pen knives, and needles. He flipped his backpack onto his front and took out his laptop, wallet and phone. He bent down and reached into his shoe and plucked out a knife. "That's all."

The guard scanned him literally from head to toe, but before it could reach his toe, it beeped on his left leg. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Errr.. That's built in..." He grinned sheepishly. They didn't ask anymore but kept in their mind to pay closer attention to the elder of the brothers.

They walked in and were greeted by Fury's expressionless face and the Captain's bright blue eyes.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers, you can call me Steve." The Captain offered his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Steve. My name's Hamish Smith, you can call me Hamish." He grasped Steve's hand and gave a firm shake. Cadel was kind of hiding behind Hamish. But when Steve offered his hand to Cadel, he was a little shocked, his brother was always the one to do the formal greetings, but his brother had left out his name.

"Uh hey, I'm Cadel Smith, you can call me Cadel." He grabbed the captain's hand and shook.

"And I presume you are Director Fury, yes?" Hamish reached out for Fury to shake. The director looked a little hesitant before reaching out and shaking his hand, Hamish smirked.

"Alright, the reason I called you here was to get a file on you both, because apparently our wide base of information does not have a single trace of information on both of you." Fury led the way to the meeting table.

"Just stamp your thumbprints onto this column here and fill out the rest."

"We get to fill it in ourselves? What if we lie?" Cadel asked, intrigued.

"Do you see those cameras at the side? They're sort of like lie detectors." Hamish spoke before anyone could say anything else.

The other three occupants in the room mentally filed in the elder brother's observation abilities.

* * *

 

**Hamish's POV**

Haha, they seemed shocked that I know, how could I not know? One does not simply walk into an unknown territory.

Back to the form, it looks like school all over again, not that I attended long enough to remember anyway...

So it went like this:

  **  
**

Well that was easy, not as many questions as I would have thought. I passed the form back to the Director.

**Cadel POV**

I had to peek a little at my brother's form to fill in some, but, i hope it's okay? (A/N: fyi, Raphael is read as Ra-pha-el, i really like that name.)

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Fury looked over both their forms, comparing them, taking notice of the 'don't know's and 'don't remember's.

"You don't know what you are?" Fury asked again, making sure.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here." Hamish said. It was the truth, he had an inkling to what they are, but he wasn't sure, and you don't write what you're not sure down on official documents.

"Could you show us your abilities?" Steve spoke up when he saw all they had written was 'magic'. And he wanted to see if what Agent Natasha had seen yesterday had anything to do with these two.

"Sure, what do you want me to do it on?" Hamish shrugged, no big deal, no reason to not show them if they aren't going to kill them.

"How about water?" Hamish looked around and saw the cup of water sitting right in front of his face, meant for him to drink.

"Alright, Caddy wanna have a lil' fun?" Cadel frowned at the nickname but nodded and waited for his brother to pass him the water.

Hamish cupped his hands around his lips, closed his eyes and blew (like those animal call things). Fury and Steve watched in not so much amazement as the water came up in one thin line and flowed elegantly towards Cadel.

The younger of the brothers muttered a few words and moved his finger like a puppet master manipulating his puppets. The water had taken a shape of a kitten with a green glow around it. Cadel giggled as he let go and let the kitten run towards Steve and cuddle up to his muscled arms. Hamish put his hands down and opened his eyes, laughing a little as he saw the Captain trying his best to pet the kitten softly.

"It's alright, it won't break, my magic is stronger than that." Cadel gave a smile to Steve. The captain smiled back and scooped the kitten up into his arms and cradled it.

'He looks so cute!' Cadel giggled inwardly, then stopped. 'Did I just call the captain cute? You need to snap out of it Cadel! You haven't met him for 24 hours and you think he's cute already, snap out of it!' He scolded himself.

His concentration wavered, the magic containing the kitten disrupted and water splashed down the Captain's suit.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got distracted..." Cadel mentally scolded himself again, he just made a fool of himself.

Hamish whistled again as the water pulled out of Steve's blue spandex and back into the cup.

"There, problem solved." Hamish smiled victoriously.

"Is this what you do when you meant by street performer?" Fury asked.

They looked at him and nodded.

"Anyway, doesn't matter what we do. The streets of the city is filled with cops, they'll be on our asses before we even get a penny." Hamish sighed.

Cadel laughed.

"Will you be traveling elsewhere anytime soon?" Steve asked concerned.

"Probably not, maybe gonna pick up a few odd jobs here and there." Hamish shrugged.

"I have a better proposition for you." Fury jumped at the chance.

Hamish raised his eyebrows. Inside his head he was celebrating, everything was going according to plan, if he offers what Hamish thinks he's going to offer, he won't have to find ways to get money to afford hotels anymore.

"Stay and help out The Avengers, you can stay at the Stark Tower if you wish it." Steve said.

Just as Cadel was about to turn down the offer Hamish spoke up, "That's a good offer, we'll take it. God knows I ain't gonna get a decent job." he muttered the last part.

In his heart he danced with joy, things were beginning to get exciting. But what he didn't know, was that the reason for them staying was worlds apart from what Steve had just told them.

"Do you have anything else to attend to? If you do not then I can bring you to the Tower now, and get formally introduced to the Avengers." Steve offered.

Hamish smiled in agreement. They went out -taking all their 'metal' with them as well- and into the car they came in, destination being the Stark Tower.

Steve contemplated trying out his luck and seeing if they had a reaction if he brought up the incident yesterday, but he decided better let the master assassins do their job.

"So, powers?" Steve tried to make small talk. "Yup, had it since I was small. Comes in handy at some times." Hamish grinned.

"Haha, 'handy' being getting food and a roof over our heads." Cadel laughed. "Yeah, we never use our powers as fancy as you guys use it. The famous Avengers, saving the world, and us, the kids that use their power to get food, what a joke." Hamish meant it to be a light-hearted joke, and he was lucky Steve didn't think anything of it.

"I'm sure your powers can be of use to help save the world too, I believe your powers to be much more advanced than you let on." Steve said.

"Smart, as expected from the super soldier." Cadel chided in.


End file.
